Numbuh 100
Numbuh 100 was formerly the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization. He is currently decommissioned. He speaks with a southwestern accent. ''History 'Kid War Era' During the age of the Kids War, with the Kid Titans of Demoral, KND Leadership began to dwindle following the fall of the Kids Next Door candy fields, after Supreme Leader Numbuh 217 failed to meet requirements, costing the KND Valuable sugary treats and forcing Numbuh 217 to be thrown out of leadership of the KND. Numbuh 100 who had been the veteran of many battles since he first entered the war in 1995, and was able to swear himself in as the new Kids Next Door supreme leader by mid 1996, and was even responsible for the KTD's defeat in Los Angeles in the fall of 1996, the same year he was sworn in, which as a result saved a child's organization from being fragmented, where he in response to Numbuh 217's pour ways was able to turn the tide of the war against the Kid Titans of Demoral by mid 1997. Despite receiving multiple defeats, including the destruction of Treehouse Village, in Pennsylvania, and the fall of Meteor Park that same month, during the KTD's Invasion of Pennsylvania in 1997, Numbuh 100, was able to allow Kids Next Door members Numbuh 274, and 11, to take control of multiple Kids Next Door sectors in hopes of creating a new crushing offensive against the Titan in 1998. On New Years day, January 1st, 1998, the Kids Next Door unleashed a counter offensive against the Kid Titans of Demoral at Meteor Park, reclaiming the park and surrounding terrains, along with multiple thousand acres that were one conquered by the KTD in 1997,, forcing the Titans out of Pennsylvania by February 15th, 1998. Having to have witnessed this massive campaign, the event itself allowed Numbuh 100, to begin preparations for a new assault on a key strategic target, in the neutral state of Oklahoma, the Kid Titans of Demoral's Vehicle dome. By July 1st, 1998, Numbuh 100 took part himself in the Kids Next Door assault on the Vehicle dome, further resulting a great victory against the Titans, which also resulted in the destruction of several vehicles that were to be sent over to New York, for the KTD War effort. With the use of newly captured Titan vehicles, along with the capture of Titan operative Numbuh 41 2 years prior in 1996, Numbuh 100 remains behind in Oklahoma in order to oversee the transfer of all intact Titan equipment that survived the battle, while Numbuh 41 was sent in, in order to obtain plans and his own schematics from his own tree house in New York City. During the transfer, Numbuh 100's salvage teams are then attacked by a KTD counter attack supported by a M.E.G.A Carrier, forcing the Kids Next Door to flee Oklahoma with only minor vehicles taken from the ruined dome sector. Despite the loss of the Vehicle Dome, Numbuh 100 was still able to oversee new vehicle and weapon developments that were created and developed by Numbuh 41, which allowed the balance of power to become even by the opening of 1999. Numbuh 100 remained on Moonbase 1, during the developments for the Kids Next Door's future golden age, before eventually returning to the battlefield on May 10th, 1999, following the loss of Mir Mall, by a KTD Invasion of West Virginia, and took part in the defense of Regional Theater Cinema that was located just across the street from the mall. With great leadership, Numbuh 100 was able to beat back multiple KTD attacks even when the odds are against them, until reinforcements from the Japanese Sectors arrived and finally turned the tide against the Titan Invasion. Reclaiming Mir Mall and forcing the KTD back across the border into North Carolina, Numbuh 100 was finally able to take a break back in Moonbase 1, and immediately began plans for a future plans to unite all Kids Next Door sectors in against the Titans, but due to the destruction of the Olia Arcade game studio blocks located in the K-City of Olia, the planned meeting was canceled and had to be moved up to November of 2000 instead. As the Kid War entered its 10th year, the war eventually escalated from Earth to Space, as Numbuh 100 eventually would learn from Numbuh 41, of multiple sectors on Planet Jupiter, that were said to hold the biggest and most highest leaders of the Kid Titans of Demoral, and that destroying the bases on Jupiter, would cause the KTD Leadership to fall apart. 'Post War' Following the end of the war, and the events of the Codename Kids Next Door Television Series, Numbuh 100 briefly appeared in Operation: H.O.M.E., and Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. He was mentioned in Operation: I.T. and Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.. He is the first Supreme Leader known, during the time of the K-Civil War in order to lead the Kids Next Door against the Kid Titans of Demoral, from 1996 up to 2002, until he was succeeded by Numbuh 274, in the year 2002, during the events of the post war years. Numbuh 362 would eventually succeed Numbuh 274, by the year 2004, and Numbuh 5 in the year 2008. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Kids Next Door Category:Supreme Leaders Category:K-Civil War Era Category:Seventh Generation Kids Next Door